La vérité derrière cette poussière d'étoile
by Saori13
Summary: Elles sont mortes, à cause de lui. Elles étaient les dernières mages à pratiquer cette magie et Fiore fut en deuil. Mais, la poussière d'étoile leur réserve une belle surprise.


_Le nombre de constellationnistes a drastiquement diminué depuis la bataille de Zentopia jusqu'à en rester que deux. Cet étrange évènement est dû aux homicides volontaires de la part de la garde royale sous les ordres du chef de l'escadron Arcadios pour traquer Lucy Heartfilia de façon indirecte_  
_Les Grands Jeux Magiques ont été organisés en faveur du roi de Fiore sous les conseils du même individu et de sa fille. Bien sûr, en faveur de son plan qui allait notamment aboutir._  
_Mais, il manquait un pion à manipuler, quelque chose de très puissant pour attirer le pion "Zeref" mais sa demande fut comblée lorsqu'il trouva Natsu Dragnir très intéressant à cause de son lien hypothétique avec le mage noir. Lucy et Natsu. Le parfait sacrifice pour la Porte des 10000 dragons._  
_Il fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour convaincre les deux amis et il l'avait trouvée: Yukino de Sabertooth. Il avait tout prévu, à la minute, à la seconde, la défaite de celle-ci, la tricherie employée par Raven Tail contre Fairy Tail, la défaite de Grey Fullbuster et Lucy Heartfilia. Il avait tout prévu, la venue de Zeref, le réveil de celui-ci, la défaite de Grimoire Heart, la venue d'Acnologia, le bond de 7 ans par l'équipe de Tenroû, la venue de Mavis sous une forme d'esprit et celle de la Lucy du futur pour leur prédire le sanglant chemin._  
_Mais, la guilde de Fairy Tail a le don de faire tomber ses plans à l'eau, anéantissant chaque seconde consacrée à ce plan, chaque minute, chaque heure et chaque année d'aboutissement. Cependant, il avait concocté un autre plan : le plan Destin Absolu. La Porte, ayant absorbé assez d'énergie, pouvait désormais s'ouvrir mais les douze clés furent enlevés, arrachant une partie de la conscience d'Arcadios. Les deux constellationnistes ont été tuées par la chute du palais royal et le monde des esprits fut à jamais fermé._  
_Tout Fiore fut en deuil. Deux pierres tombales, majestueuses et fleuries faisaient face à la population magique du royaume. Sur chacune de ces deux pierres, étaient gravées les marques des guildes auxquelles les deux amies eussent appartenu._  
_Tout à coup, les personnes endeuillées se séparèrent pour laisser passer le conseil magique, l'Église de Zentopia et les deux guildes concernées._  
_"Nous sommes tous ici pour annoncer l'éradiction totale de constellationnistes dans tout Earthland. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, commença Doranbolt, sincèrement désolés._  
_Une larme, puis deux, une goutte puis deux, puis une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Crocus, Juvia était triste, extrêmement triste._  
_Les deux guildes pleuraient leurs filles. Elles ont perdu un bout de leur force, un membre précieux. D'un commun accord, les deux guildes ne formèrent plus qu'une, Sabertooth ayant rejoint l'insigne de Fairy Tail._  
_Soudain, le tonnerre gronda,Luxus était en colère contre lui-même. Une rafale de vent souffla sur le cimetière, Wendy était à bout de force à pleurer. Le noir engloutit la place mais la lumière persista , Sting et Rogue ne retiendraient plus leurs larmes. Des lampadaires se formèrent autour des tombes des défuntes et le feu raviva l'ambiance, Gajil et Natsu serraient leurs poings._  
_Le conseil manqua de mots, Levy s'en chargea. Elle écrit avec peine le résumé du parcours qui les avait menés jusque là. De l'année X767 jusqu'à l'année X791. Mirajane appela ses démons pour surveiller les alentours, Fried protégea les tombes grâce à ses runes, Lisanna fit venir les oiseaux pour embaumer l'ambiance de leur bénédiction._  
_On n'entendait que le "désespoir" dans les bouches des personnes présentes. La pluie cessa , le vent redevint une brise, le tonnerre disparut laissant place à un arc-en-ciel timide siégeant au milieu des nuages, la lumière du soleil darda sur l'assemblée doucement et les lampadaires se trouvèrent encerclés de chèvrefeuille._  
_Des tintements se firent entendre et tout le monde reporta son attention sur les tombes fleuries. Les douze clés d'or étaient présentes, dix sur une , deux sur l'autre. Une traînée de poussière d'étoile fit disparaître les tombes pour laisser place aux jeunes filles présumées mortes. "La magie de constellationniste est une magie de liens , elle tire de la Magie Unique présente dans chaque personne, les sentiments"_  
_Elles étaient bien là, en chair et en os, les deux dernières constellationnistes._  
_L'Archevêque en fut hébété, mais le roi avait conscience de ce qu'il passait: la Magie Unique est la source de leur pouvoir._  
_Les deux guildes qui ne formaient plus qu'une eurent les larmes aux yeux. Lucy regarda longuement Natsu qu'elle trouva changé. Ses yeux bouffis par les larmes et les joues rosies par la chaleur qu'émanait le soleil le rendaient mignon et adorable comme un enfant le serait. Elle sourit avant de lancer un "Tadaïma!" et courra dans les bras du jeune mage. Celui-ci la serra et on put entendre un "ouuuuuh..." venir de ses compagnons. "Bienvenue à la maison, Luce"._  
_Tandis que Yukino baissait la tête,honteuse de sa défaite jusqu'à ce que Minerva lui montre la marque de Fairy Tail apposée sur sa cuisse droite qu'elle adopta un air heureux. Sa marque de Sabertooth ayant déjà disparu, l'ancienne tigresse s'est vue ancrer la marque de Fairy Tail sur le dos de sa main gauche d'une couleur bleu ciel. Minerva l'approcha contre elle et la serra dans ses bras ."Tu es enfin rentrée , bienvenue à la maison." souffla la fille du maître, "Tadaïma, minna-san" murmura Yukino qui pleurait sous l'émotion. Après un après-midi chargé d'émotions et des retrouvailles, le Corps de Zentopia ainsi que le conseil décidèrent que les deux constellationnistes soient réquisitionnées pour faire de la magie céléste , une magie qui perdurera au fil du temps, et non d'en faire une Magie Perdue._  
_"Mais, cette magie est effectivement une Magie Perdue, messieurs" gronda une voix appartenant à Arcadios._  
_-Nous demandons une explication, chef de l'escadron, ordonna le roi_  
_-Cette magie est la preuve que l'autre monde existe. Mes sirs. Ces deux jeunes filles ont bouleversé mes plans qui consistaient à ouvrir la Porte du passé pour modifier certaines choses qui ne devraient pas être. Comme tous les malheurs qui se sont soudainement abattus sur Fairy Tail depuis l'an X784. Bien sûr, l'accident de l'île Tenroû fut une erreur ." **Et avait été la parfaite occasion pour localiser Lucy Heartfillia sans problème mais je suis assez satisfait de son retour elle et tout de même, les membres du conseil ont gravement humilié Fairy Tail en la culpabilisant de tous ces malheurs qu'elle avait endurés remarquablement. Je suis désolé, Mesdames Lucy et Yukino**. Les membres du conseil, en particulier le président, qui vouaient une haine infinie à Fairy Tail, se retrouvèrent sous les barreaux pour l'avoir accusée de tous ces malheurs d'apocalypse._  
_Lucy et Yukino réunirent les douze clés d'or et invoquèrent Ophicius,le 13ème esprit , la fameuse clé qui est évoquée dans la légende._  
_"Lorsque les douze clés seront réunies, la Porte qui changera le monde s'ouvrira et on connaîtra un futur rempli de lumière." telles étaient les dernières paroles de Mavis avant de s'évaporer dans les airs non sans avoir fait des adieux à toute sa guilde._  
_Lucy baissa un moment la tête et pensa à tous ces évènements. Elle et Yukino ont été impliquées dans ce complot et avaient presque mené le monde magique à sa perte. Cependant, elle souffla de soulagemet que tout était terminé. Qu'il fallait juste une semaine de repos pour commencer à enchaîner les missions. Il est vrai qu'elle et Natsu forment une équipe,une amitié indestructible mais depuis qu'elle est "revenue d'entre les morts", il est aux petits soins avec elle. En effet, il la sermonnait de se stresser pour un rien. Malgré cela, ce petit changement collait absolument à leur routine. Mirajane délire comme d'habitude sur la nature de leur relation , la réalité en fait, et tout est bien qui finit bien._

_FIN (ou pas)_

_P.S.: Pour tous ceux/celles qui ont envie de voir la suite ou de l'écrire,je vous proposerais un défi: écrivez la suite dans un style indirect c'està dire le discours indirect et les sous-entendus seront impliqués dans votre récit, que ce soit un OneShot comme celui-ci et le nombre de mots doit être entre 2000 et 4000. Et du NaLu(exige!) ainsi qu'un point de vue externe sans le citer bien sûr et je veux que ce soit soft et non lemon ou autres trucs du genre. Pour finir, un évènement lors de la clôture du One-Shot et un défi aux lecteurs._  
_Merci de votre soutien et j'espère vous revoir bientôt! :-)_  
_-_


End file.
